L'apocalypse du fantôme
by Habbocea
Summary: Au détour d'une escapade nocturne, le cœur d'un petit sorcier s'est lié au cœur d'un maitre de potion qui ne bat plus depuis longtemps. Sa maman lui avait dit que les fantômes sont des sorciers qui n'ont pas fini d'agir sur terre. Albus l'a compris et refuse d'accepter les chaines qui retiennent Severus Snape. Mais à quel prix ? OS en deux parties. ASP/SS


**Eh bien bonjour à tous, je suis de retour après une très longue absence. Et je ne suis pas de retour avec une longue histoire loin de là, je poste juste un petit OS en deux parties, n'ayant plus vraiment le temps d'écrire. J'en suis toute attristée, l'écriture me manque vraiment. Mais je continue à lire les quelques reviews qui sont postés sur mes autres histoires. Elles sont toujours aussi délicates et pleines d'amour. C'est magnifique, et toujours agréable après une longue journée de labeur. **

**En plus je suis tellement une méchante fille qui vous n'avez pas le droit à du HP/SS, mais du ASP/SS. J'ai tendance à de plus en plus apprécié ce couple, battez moi.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais aucun bénéfique avec cette histoire. Tout est à JKR ! **

**Pairing : ASP/SS**

**Rating : T**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_"Les fantasmes sont comme les fantômes : ils n'obsèdent et hantent que celui qui leur donne naissance" _

_" On n'est jamais libre. Il y a des personnes qui nous retiennent, et, quand elles ne sont plus là, il y a les fantômes. Et si par hasard on arrive à se débarrasser des fantômes, il reste les regrets..." _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le petit garçon courrait à toute allure à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Rusard avait encore découvert qu'un élève de première année avait déserté son dortoir. Depuis le temps qu'il faisait le mur, c'était au moins la troisième fois que ce vieux cracmol le surprenait. La prochaine fois, il essaierait de prendre la cape d'invisibilité de son frère. Pour l'instant il devait compter sur sa discrétion. Il était aussi furtif qu'un serpent, mais c'était sans compter les capacités impressionnantes de ce foutu chat.

Il avait tenté d'atteindre le deuxième étage et les toilettes des filles qui menaient à la chambre des secrets. Depuis la fin de la guerre, cette Chambre avait été scellée pour toujours. Il était d'une nature curieuse, et il savait aussi bien parler Fourchelangue que désobéir au règlement de l'école. Il ricana à son audace et se cacha derrière une porte pour voir si ce bon vieux Rusard était toujours derrière lui. Il entendit un grognement long et penaud, et un miaulement distinctif. Il pesta vivement et prit le couloir de droite.

Plus personne n'allait dans ce couloir depuis bien longtemps, pas même Rusard qui faisait souvent ses rondes. Les élèves n'osaient même pas s'en approcher. Le jeune garçon avait entendu dire par son frère que le fantôme de l'ancien propriétaire des lieux rodait toujours, et qu'il n'était pas très commode. L'ainé avait laissé même sous entendre que ce fantôme avait même été un Mangemort durant les années de son vivant. Idiotie. Poudlard est une bâtisse magique de magie blanche. Elle ne laisserait jamais un Mangemort y résider même s'il était mort. Malgré sa certitude à croiser un fantôme qui ne lui ferait pas de mal, le garçon se sentit angoissé à l'idée de descendre par les escaliers noirs.

On ne voyait strictement rien. Son frère lui avait dit que ces escaliers menaient vers les cachots. Les cachots… son père lui avait déjà parlé de cet endroit. Il y avait passé de nombreuses heures en colle là bas. Il se souvint brusquement du sourire mélancolique de son père. On aurait dit qu'il regrettait quelque chose. Le garçon soupira intérieurement. Son père lui cachait tellement de chose, tellement de secrets. Il soupçonnait même sa mère de ne pas tout savoir. Son père avait toujours ce regard vert mélancolique qui partait loin quand il parlait de la guerre, des gens qui étaient morts et qu'il regrettait ne pas avoir pu protéger. C'est souvent à ce moment là que sa rouquine de petite sœur arrivait pour demander un nouveau jeu avec son père.

Si aujourd'hui il entreprenait tout ses voyages dans les entrailles de Poudlard c'était en partie pour découvert le passé de son père. Ce héros, à l'âme craquelé. Il le voyait bien, il le sentait toujours quand son père disait son prénom. Ou plutôt ses deux prénoms.

Les miaulements se rapprochèrent ce qui fit sortir le brun de ses pensées. Il sortit sa baguette et chuchota un _Lumos _prononcé pour faire apparaitre de la lumière. Courageux, mais pas téméraire. Il déglutit doucement et se dirigea vers le bas des escaliers. Au fil et à mesure qu'il descendait, il put sentir le froid agressé ses petites joues d'enfant. Il toussota et eut un mouvement de recul, quand il vit apparaitre une énorme quantité de poussière devant lui. Cela devait vraiment faire longtemps que personne n'était venu ici. C'est triste. Ce pauvre fantôme devait se sentir bien seul. Comme il le faisait souvent, le petit garçon posa sa main libre sur la pierre de Poudlard. Il sentit la magie du Château lui picoter les doigts et se sentit enfin en paix. Comme sa petite sœur, il avait toujours eu cette faculté à se connecter magiquement à ce qui l'entourait.

Il souffla doucement et se dirigea de plus en plus bas. Il pouvait sentir flotter dans l'air les centaines de sorciers qui étaient passés par ici à travers ses années. Ce n'était plus que des murmures, mais il savait qu'il y avait eu énormément de passages. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit autre chose que de la pierre sous sa paume. Il se tourna doucement et approcha sa baguette pour mieux distinguer ce qu'il touchait. Sans surprise, il observa des gonds de fer et une porte faite de bois. L'entrée des cachots. Un sentiment d'adrénaline passa à toute vitesse dans son petit corps. Il chercha à toute vitesse la poignée et la trouva sans difficulté.

Tout doucement, il fit pivoter l'objet de fer et passa sa tête sans faire de bruit. Rien du tout. Le silence le plus pur l'accueillit. La pièce était très fraiche comme le couloir des escaliers. L'enfant se dit qu'il pouvait y entrer, son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait aucun danger pour lui. Il positionna sa baguette devant lui pour voir où il marchait et entra en formant. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais tellement chaleureuse. Il avait de rester ici toute sa vie. Les vibrations magiques qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression de les connaitre par cœur. Il reconnut un fauteuil, une table et de nombreux livres. Etrangement en les regardant, il n'était pas couverts de poussière comme l'avaient été les murs.

Il se dit qu'il reviendrait y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard et se décida à visiter toutes les pièces. C'était assez sommaire, il y avait une cuisine, une salle de bain, ce qui ressemblait à un bureau et une chambre vieille comme le monde. Le petit garçon fut quand même nettement plus intrigué par une petite porte qui faisait la continuité de la chambre. Il approcha sa main et exerça une pression pour faire bouger la poignée. Il se retrouva coincé cette fois-ci. Il regarda sa baguette doucement. Est-ce qu'il avait la possibilité de faire un autre sort en maintenant son Lumos allumé ? Surement oui.

« _Alomo- _

« A votre place, j'éviterai de faire ceci » le coupa sèchement une voix froide et tranchante.

Le jeune garçon sursauta violemment et se retourna en menaçant de sa baguette celui qui lui avait parlé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui avait parlé. Il agita sa baguette dans tous les recoins de la pièce pour essayer de voir quelque chose. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes avant qu'il arrive à reconnaitre une forme ectoplasmique dans un des coins de la chambre. Son cœur s'arrêta une demi-seconde quand le fantôme qui avait senti que l'on avait découvert se déplaça vers lui.

Le petit garçon ne bougea pas d'un poil et put petit à petit observer le visage du fantôme des cachots. Alors son frère avait raison, il y avait bien un fantôme dans ses cachots. Pourtant à force de l'observer, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir en danger. Certes ce fantôme avait l'air froid et un peu méchant avec sa peau diaphane et son nez busqué. Mais il avait un sentiment de protection en le voyant avec ses longues robes noires. Il avait du être professeur ici. L'homme devant lui leva un sourcil interrogateur au silence du petit garçon qui eut pour toute réaction un rire franc et cristallin.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire ? » Le jeune homme s'apprêta à répondre mais fut arrêter par le plus vieux. « Non, ne me répondez pas. Répondez plutôt à celle-ci. Qu'est ce qu'un élève de première année fait dans _mes _cachots à minuit passé alors ceux-ci sont condamnés depuis au moins vingt ans ? »

La voix était acide et appuyait chaque infraction commise avec du venin. Le jeune homme sentit encore une fois l'adrénaline prendre ses veines. Il avait affaire à un homme très intelligent qui avait l'air de sonder son âme avec ses profonds yeux noirs. Il n'avait pas le droit de le mentir, en réalité il ne le pouvait pas et surtout ne le voulait pas. Il voulait découvrir qui était ce fantôme et pourquoi il était là ? Sa maman lui avait raconté que les sorciers revenaient sous forme de fantôme parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore accompli tout ce qu'il devait accomplir. Un petit garçon croit toujours ce que sa maman lui dit pour l'endormir le soir.

« Hum… » Nouveau sourcil interrogateur de la part de l'homme. Le jeune garçon sentit sa bouche devenir complètement sèche sous l'effet de l'angoisse. « J'essayais d'échapper à Rusard parce que j'aime beaucoup me balader dans les couloirs quand il n'y a plus personne et parce que je peux aller dans des endroits interdits »

Il déblatéra ses paroles à toute vitesse sous les yeux du grand homme. Celui-ci se prit l'arrête du nez entre les doigts et soupira vivement. Cela faisait maintenant deux petites années qu'il était revenu sous forme de fantôme pour il ne sait quelles raisons. D'ailleurs il s'en fichait complètement. Il voulait juste être tranquille. Il pouvait encore toucher les objets, au détriment des êtres humains, donc il pouvait encore les potions qu'il adorait tant. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Et voilà qu'il fallait qu'il se retrouve avec un môme de première année sur les bras. Ce n'était peut être pas plus mal. Cela le changerait de ses journées complètement monotones.

« Veuillez allumer la lumière nous y verrons peut être plus clair, si vous le voulez bien » demanda-t-il posément.

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement au calme de l'homme plus âgé. Il chercha désespéramment un interrupteur avant de se rappeler qu'il était à Poudlard et pas dans la maison semi-moldue que ses parents avaient acheté. Ici la lumière s'allumait avec la magie. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ne sachant pas trop comment faire, il essaya de transférer son Lumos au lustre au dessus de sa tête. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit les lumières illuminés la pièce. L'homme plus âgé avait observé la scène depuis le début.

Normalement on apprend aux enfants sorciers à taper dans ses mains pour allumer les lumières d'une pièce. A première vue, on ne lui avait pas appris. Un enfant de parents moldus ?

Il commença à en douter fortement quand le garçon se tourna vers lui. Un blason vert et argent. Même depuis la fin de la guerre, la maison Serpentard n'accueillait pas d'enfants directement nés de parents moldus. Mais ce qui dérangea l'homme n'était pas le blason qui ornait ses robes, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas depuis des années. Une immense boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il ne pensait que sous sa forme de fantôme, il pouvait encore ressentir autant de chose. Le petit garçon pencha sa tête sur le côté pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais cela il ne le pourrait que bien des années plus tard.

L'homme plus âgé s'approcha du plus jeune pour mieux observer ce qui le faisait tant souffrir. Deux émeraudes parfaites se fixèrent sur lui sans aucun cillement. Ces yeux étaient beaucoup trop puissants pour un petit garçon, mais aussi beaucoup trop magnifiques pour être des yeux verts venant de nulle part. Il n'y avait aucune coïncidence dans le monde magique, il se doutait bien où ce petit garçon avait tiré ses yeux. Et sa capacité à enfreindre le réglèment.

« Puis-je connaitre votre nom, Monsieur… ? » questionna à demi-voix l'ancien professeur de potions.

Le petit garçon avait perçu directement l'émotion qui perçait sa voix. Il fronça les sourcils en commençant à se poser des questions. L'homme en face de lui avait surement déjà la réponse à ses questions. Son cerveau de petit bonhomme ne fit qu'un tour. Il se trouvait dans les cachots, dans l'ancien antre des maitres de potions. Il avait souvent espionné son père pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il s'était souvent demandé qui était l'homme qui avait porté son deuxième prénom, son père ni sa mère n'avaient jamais voulu répondre à ses questions. Comme si on devait étouffer le souvenir de cet homme mais que son père le portait énormément dans son cœur. Il le savait, il l'avait déjà un jour à sa mère un moment où il les avait espionnés.

« _Tu m'as souvent demandé pourquoi j'avais voulu absolument donné ce prénom à notre fils, Ginny. Severus Snape, était un homme bien. Le meilleur maître de potions de la région, l'homme le plus courageux de ce monde. Il était comme un père pour moi. » _

Il se souvint très bien de l'émotion dans la voix dans la voix de son père ce jour-là. Sa maman avait aussi beaucoup pleuré et s'était approché de son père en lui répétant à quel point elle était désolée d'avoir été bornée ce jour-là. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Il sentait qu'il avait ce fameux Severus Snape en face de lui. Il avait presque hâte de lui dire son prénom entier, cela le démangeait complètement. Il leva son visage, et fixa ses grands yeux verts aux puits sans fond du maitre de potions. Il n'était plus que fantôme mais ses yeux étaient d'un noir parfait.

« Potter. Albus Severus Potter » déclara-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Severus écarquilla ses yeux morts et pesta vivement contre Potter et tous ses foutus descendants. Il le paierait un jour. En attendant, il remercia tout de même le ciel de lui avoir envoyé ce petit garçon à la magie si pure et d'avoir offert les yeux parfaits de Lily à ce garçon qui semblait tout sauf stupide aux yeux de l'acariâtre maitre de potions. Ce jour-là, Severus Snape tout comme Albus Potter ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils avaient déjà donné leur âme à l'autre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_7 ans plus tard_

Albus venait de terminer son cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal et était désormais en train de courir à toute allure à travers les couloirs. Tout les élèves se poussaient sur son passage, sachant déjà où il allait comme ça. A la suite de son escapade sept ans plus tôt, Albus avait passé la nuit dans les cachots malgré les réprimandes de Snape. L'école entière avait été en alerte suite à la disparition du deuxième fils du Sauveur. Il l'avait finalement retrouvé le lendemain matin en train de sortir des cachots. McGonagall l'avait incendié de n'avoir prévenu personne et d'être resté dans les cachots. Albus s'était fondu en excuse et lui avait expliqué qu'il était resté pour ne pas laisser le fantôme seule. La Directrice l'avait regardé intriguée puis avait compris de qui il voulait parler avant de lui faire un tendre sourire. Albus avait regardé ce jour là le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore juste au dessus de la Directrice. Il aurait pu jurer sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher, que le vieil homme lui avait fait un sourire.

Petit à petit Albus avait commencé à passer quasiment deux soirs par semaine dans les cachots. Au départ les professeurs et la Directrice n'étaient pas très satisfaits de cette situation, mais n'y pouvant finalement strictement rien, ils avaient laissé passer. Seuls quelques parents indignés s'étaient plaints comme quoi il était inadmissible que le fils du Sauveur se retrouve seul avec un homme comme lui. Harry Potter avait mis fin au désordre en disant qu'il avait entière confiance en son ancien professeur de potion pour prendre soin de son deuxième petit garçon.

Albus se rappelait toujours dans les moments où il doutait de la bonté de l'homme chez qu'il passait souvent ses nuits, de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son père ce soir-ci. Il lui avait demandé franchement pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui et pourquoi son existence avait complètement été cachée durant son enfance. Son père s'était alors penché vers lui et avait mis sa main sur son épaule, signe qu'il fallait qu'il lui fasse entièrement confiance.

_« Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas que je te révèle. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour les écouter, Albus. Et puis ce n'est pas à moi de te les dire. Sa vie il ne me l'a pas raconté parce qu'il me faisait confiance. Si tu veux découvrir des choses sur lui, il devra te les dire et rien d'autres. Si j'ai choisi de le laisser dans l'ombre c'est parce que je savais qu'il voulait disparaitre. Il ne voulait pas que les gens s'amusent à danser sur ses souvenirs et qu'ils entachent encore plus son nom. Ce n'est pas un homme gentil Albus. Il ne le sera jamais. Mais je sais, oui j'en suis absolument sûr et certain, qu'il ne te fera jamais aucun mal et qu'il te protégera. Toujours. » _

A chaque fois qu'il se rappelait ses paroles, il reprenait confiance et supportait la mauvaise humeur latente de ce professeur de potions. Mais au fil des années, cette mauvaise humeur qui lui avait fait quand il était petit, était devenu un jeu pour lui. En grandissant il avait appris à être moins susceptible et avoir plus de répondant. Ses joutes verbales avec Snape lui faisaient toujours un bien fou. Il était désormais son égal, dans tous les domaines. Il avait reçu son enseignement en potions et se débrouillait plus que bien.

Il sourit franchement en pensant que ce soir il passerait la soirée là bas. C'était un deal. Snape ne pouvant pas sortir de chez lui, et ayant repris gout à une certaine vie sociale, acceptait qu'il passe la soirée dans ses cachots s'il lui racontait absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir dans le monde extérieur. Snape avait besoin de savoir comment se comportait le monde sorcier, si Poudlard fonctionnait bien, si les maitres de potions n'avaient pas perdu 100 points de QI depuis qu'il était mort. Il voulait vivre tout simplement.

D'un coup sec, il ouvrit la porte qui se referma brutalement derrière lui. Snape ne leva même plus le regard, habitué aux arrivées bestiales de cet idiot de Potter. Il finissait de corriger les copies des BUSE's des cinquièmes années. Il avait repris quelques cours pour les cinquièmes et les septièmes années qui étaient les années les plus importantes. Les élèves ne se plaignaient pas, mais à chaque fois les cinquièmes années avaient des mouvements de recul lors du premier cours.

Le coup sec de la porte avait fait vibrer la pièce et lui avait fait une rature sur une copie de Gryffondor. Dommage. Il vit qu'en plus c'était la copie du petit Weasley. Hugo. Le deuxième enfant de Granger et Weasley. Il les avait tous eus. Tous. Et il était sûr qu'encore une tournée allait arrivée après. Mais bon ces années n'étaient pas les pires. Depuis deux ans, il était débarrassé de la présence de James Sirius Potter. Le clone parfait de son grand père. Même regard arrogant, même don pour ce sport d'idiot sur balais, même ton méprisant, même QI d'huître. Albus rattrapait largement le niveau pitoyable de son frère.

En 7 ans, il avait drôlement bien changé. Il avait grandi, pris en musculature et en virilité. C'était devenu un magnifique jeune homme, malheureusement il était gay comme un pinson. Il lui avait avoué l'année dernière au cours d'une soirée. Snape s'était senti bizarre face à cet aveu. Il était proche, mais quelque part cela avait rendu Albus accessible. Snape avait vraiment commencé à le regarder comme un homme et avait passé la soirée à réfléchir à cela. Stupidité. Il n'était qu'un fantôme qui n'aurait plus jamais aucune relation sexuelle de toute sa vie. Et il avait fait une croix dessus.

Malgré tout, l'affection qu'il avait pour ce garçon, jeune homme maintenant, n'était jamais partie. Il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à l'accueillir et à le voir grandir alors que lui ne vieillissait plus. Son intelligence s'était développée et ils avaient de longues conversations. Il aurait parfois aimé le rencontrer de son vivant. Aujourd'hui il était obligé d'espérer que le jeune homme ne se lasse pas de lui rendre visite. Il était toujours venu. Il était toujours à l'heure, Albus savait à quel point il avait l'horreur des gens en retard. Mais qu'est ce que ça serait lorsqu'il aurait quitté l'école ? Il préféra ne pas y penser et se concentra sur la voix rauque du Serpentard.

« Le Ministère se prépare à fêter le nouvel anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort, tous les Aurors sont réquisitionnés pour aider, ce qui rend fou de rage mon père et mon oncle. Ils n'ont pas voulu devenir Auror pour préparer des réceptions. Mon frère James a encore gagné avec sa nouvelle équipe de Quidditch, les Guns, une connerie comme ça. Il n'arrête pas de nous en parler… » Albus fit une pause dans son récit. A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il commençait par un discours barbant qui récapitulerait tout ce qui c'était passé. Et il savait très bien Snape en avait rien à faire. Mais il y tenait, il prétextait que ça donnait à Albus des sujets banaux et que pendant cette période qu'était l'adolescence, il fallait qu'il ait le luxe de parler de choses banales.

Il se retourna sur son canapé et planta ses yeux sur la silhouette de cet homme. Un brusque frisson le traversa. Il avait toujours la même aura. Après toutes ses années, son charisme n'avait pas changé, la froideur qu'il dégageait était toujours polaire. Pourtant au fil des années, il avait petit à petit réussi à briser cette monstrueuse carapace qui l'étouffait.

« Vous ne m'écoutez pas Snape » accusa-t-il doucement.

Le susnommé releva la tête et haussa un sourcil étonné. Depuis toujours Albus savait qu'il ne l'écoutait jamais dès qu'il commençait à parler de son père ou de son frère, ou même de toute sa famille en réalité. Albus savait qu'il allait un peu désarçonner le sombre professeur de potion. Mais après 7 ans de train-train quotidien, il avait envie de changer les choses. Il allait bientôt terminer son année et il sentait au fond de lui qu'il allait le perdre pour toujours s'il ne mettait pas son plan à exécution. Bientôt 7 ans qu'il avait tout préparé et qu'il allait sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour lui. Toujours pour lui, et inlassablement pour lui.

« Peut être que ceci vous intéressera plus. Scorpius sort avec ma petite sœur, Lily » susurra-t-il en s'étant rapproché du bureau. Snape contrôla ses émotions et ne posa que bruyamment son stylo. Mais Albus connaissait ses tics par cœur, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher que cela l'intéressait vraiment.

Malgré sa victoire, le cœur du deuxième fils du Sauveur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il savait que Snape vouait une attention toute particulière à sa petite sœur qui avait sans nul doute hérité de la gentillesse de sa grand-mère. Il avait été le seul à hériter de ses yeux verts, Lily avait les yeux marron, mais il voyait bien que Snape la regardait et la protégeait de loin. Cela le rendait malade de voir qu'après toutes ces années, sa grand-mère était toujours là dans son esprit et qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour la déloger.

Scorpius était depuis le début de la deuxième année son meilleur ami. Snape lui avait mainte fois répété que le dernier Malfoy était très différent de son père. Il y avait toujours ce côté noble dans ses yeux, mais il était beaucoup plus posé et agréable à vivre. La guerre avait profondément changé son père qui s'était exilé dans le monde moldu. Le petit Scorpius avait appris à vivre modestement, en s'adaptant à un monde qui était jusqu'alors totalement étranger à sa famille. Albus n'avait pas été contre que sa petite sœur se mette avec son meilleur ami, mais il devait avouer que cela lui faisait quand même étrange.

Tous ses amis avaient déjà été avec quelqu'un. Et lui jamais. Cela ne lui manquait pas, il savait depuis le début avec qui il voulait être. Il n'avait jamais pu en parler avec quelqu'un. De ce lien si particulier qu'il avait avec Severus. Il avait déjà essayé d'embrasser une fille ou un garçon dans les couloirs de Poudlard, mais c'était comme si sa magie lui empêchait de ressentir autre chose que de l'affection pour ses camarades. Sa magie s'était fidélisée à Severus Snape.

Il ricana légèrement de sa propre bêtise. Il s'est enfoncé tout seul dans quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Parfois il s'était plu à penser à autre chose, à penser à ce qu'il ferait plus tard en tant que potionniste, il se voyait déjà arpenter le monde entier à la recherche d'ingrédients rares. Son père lui avait souvent dit qu'il était le plus libre de la fratrie, que ses yeux ne montraient aucune attache à ce monde trop bosselé par la guerre. Il avait eu cette sensation étant enfant, il voulait s'enfuir. S'enfuir de son frère un peu trop présent et de sa petite sœur, beaucoup trop douce. Il se rappela avec nostalgie ses courses effrénées dans Poudlard, à la fois envieux de tester sa liberté d'enfant et terrorisé des murs immenses qui l'empêchaient de respirer.

En entrant la première fois dans les cachots de Snape, il n'avait pas senti qu'une nouvelle forme de prison était en train de se construire autour de lui et du petit môme qu'il était. La prison la plus subtile et la plus belle, celle qu'on construit soi-même autour de nos sens pour qu'ils ne soient plus dirigés que vers une seule personne.

« Si vous attendez un quelconque avis de ma part, sachez que je n'ai que faire des battifolages d'adolescent. Quoiqu'il en soit, je trouve intéressant que votre sœur ait pu centrer son empathie sur une personne en particulier » répondit Snape après quelques instants de silence.

La voix rocailleuse sortie Albus de ses pensées. Il eut tout juste le temps de se reconcentrer pour capter un petit bout de la phrase. Il fronça les sourcils suite au commentaire de l'homme sur sa sœur. Il était vrai que Lily était une petite fille particulière. Elle avait au centre de toutes les attentions après qu'on lui a détecté un don d'empathie pure. Elle était proprement incapable d'aimer puisqu'elle ressentait ce genre de sentiment pour tout les êtres qui l'entouraient. Avec le temps elle avait appris à contrôler ce don encombrant, mais elle gardait cet air détaché au monde sans pouvoir aimer plus ou aimer moins quelqu'un. Ses yeux comprenaient douloureusement tout le cheminement de la pensée sorcière.

C'était à cause de cela qu'il l'évitait depuis quelques temps soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Albus ricana avec ironie à la remarque de Snape et se dit qu'il était préférable de passer à un autre sujet. Cela allait être une de leur dernière soirée dans ce cachot. Une petite pointe de tristesse montait dans ses entrailles dès qu'il y pensait, mais il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était nécessaire s'il voulait un jour le revoir. Il se leva du canapé qu'il affectionnait et qui portait depuis sept ans son odeur et s'approcha du bureau du maitre de potions. D'un pas élancé et doux, il arriva discrètement devant l'ancien espion qui l'avait senti arriver.

Snape vit la main blanche du jeune homme se lever délicatement pour s'approcher de lui. S'il le pouvait encore, son cœur se serra dans un étau douloureux. Même si cette main s'approchait de lui, elle ne pourrait jamais le toucher. Cette peau pure et vivante ne pouvait plus lui faire ressentir la chaleur d'une caresse, lui qui était mort depuis bien longtemps. Il savait que le garçon en face de lui en était conscient, si bien qu'il se demandait quel était son but. Il leva ses yeux onyx comme une question silencieuse. Seules les orbes vertes lui répondirent de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Les doigts fins et délicats du plus jeune n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la peau fantomatique et transparente. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la plume qui était entre les quelques doigts du maitre de potions. Un sourire mélancolique barra le visage d'Albus quand son regard qui était sur Snape dériva par reflexe sur la main de celui-ci. Il avait tellement envie de le toucher, juste lui faire ressentir toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour lui. Jamais il ne se serait senti assez intrépide pour lui témoigner tout son amour. Qui était-il pour connaître ce sentiment du haut de ses dix-sept ans ? Qui était-il pour mesurer toute la puissance qu'impliquait ce mot quand on avait une personne qui avait sacrifié toute sa vie pour la personne qu'il aimait ?

Albus descendit ses doigts comme hypnotisé. Il sentit Snape se tendre à travers ses mouvements de fantôme, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Comme prévu, la pulpe de ses doigts n'arriva jamais à toucher la peau dégradée par les potions. Elle ne fit que la traverser sans accrochage. Alors qu'il ne ressentait que la froideur de la plume, Albus eut mal et se dit qu'il n'arrivait plus à continuer avec ce sentiment qui brûlait à l'intérieur de lui.

Snape regarda pendant quelques instants ce petit manège et le sourire amer du jeune. Il connaissait ce genre de sourire par cœur, c'était souvent ceux qui venaient se loger sur son propre visage. Un sourire désabusé qui ne veut tout dire sauf de la joie. C'était ce genre de sourire qu'il arborait quand il se rappelait ce qu'il avait fait à Lily. Comment ce môme pouvait avoir ce genre de sourire quand il était avec lui ? C'est impossible qu'il puisse ressentir ce genre de chose pour lui, ancien mangemort qui était mort et enterré.

« Vous m'avez souvent rappelé que vous n'étiez pas vivant. Que vous étiez une sorte de stade entre les deux, une sorte d'interrogation métaphysique que même les plus brillants sorciers n'arrivaient pas à élucider. Les fantômes sont parait-il une énigme. Moi je n'en vois aucune.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Je ne puis toucher ce qui est vivant, je ne peux sentir votre magie, votre souffle, votre sang couler dans votre nuque, votre sueur perler de votre front lors de vos efforts. Mes mains et mon corps qui n'ont aucune consistance m'empêchent de sentir la vie qui émane de vous »

Tout en disant cela, Snape avait violemment retiré la plume des doigts d'Albus. Même s'il n'y en avait jamais eu aucun de physique, l'homme plus âgé avait brisé le mélange de la vie et de la mort sur l'objet inanimé. Il se sentait… blasé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres mots. Ne pas toucher les vivants, ne pas sortir de son cachots, tout cela n'avait été que futilité tant qu'il y avait Albus dans sa vie. Tant qu'il venait sur son canapé dormir, et déblatérer mille et une paroles pendant des heures. Tant que cet enfant était là pour lui sourire et rire. Mais maintenant qu'il allait terminer ses années à Poudlard, il allait faire de droit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Prendre son envol et être enfin libre.

Il n'avait jamais fait attention au fait qu'il avait trouvé sa liberté à travers les yeux émeraudes de cet enfant mais que pour cela il avait dû l'enfermer pendant sept ans. Maintenant qu'il en prenait enfin conscience, il avait mal, terriblement mal à travers son corps non réel.

« Que ressentez-vous quand vous touchez cette plume ? » Albus remarqua que Snape fronça les sourcils en faisant tourner la plume dans ses doigts. « Elle est assez lisse n'est ce pas ? Il y a quelques années, vous m'avez même dit que vous pouviez reconnaitre une bonne plume au touché. Que ce soit cette plume, ou les ingrédients des potions, vous m'avez appris à sentir et à toucher. A travers mes mains de vivants, je vis vos ressentis de fantôme. Vous n'avez pas de corps matériel Snape, mais vous êtes vivant, n'en doutez pas » termina-t-il cette fois-ci avec un sourire sincère.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potions pour faire ce qu'il aimait partager avec cet homme. Il savait que Snape l'y rejoindrait dans quelques instants. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il lui avait dit ça, ce soir, mais il avait senti qu'il en avait besoin maintenant. Après tout, dans quelques jours, il n'en aura plus l'occasion.

Snape l'observa partir sans dire un mot. Ce qu'Albus lui avait dit avait réveillé un sentiment en lui qu'il pensait enfoui depuis bien longtemps. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur la plume et ses copies. Il se dit qu'il avait encore le temps demain de corriger ses copies. Il reposa soigneusement sa plume dans son encrier et pensa que cette humeur triste et mélancolique était rare chez Albus. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser et à trouver…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

« Tu sais ce que tu fais, au moins ? »

Albus s'arrêta avant de jeter la poudre de la licorne dans le chaudron et soupira pour la énième fois. Son meilleur ami était adossé contre le lavabo des toilettes du deuxième étage et tenait un vieux livre de potions entre les mains. Ils l'avaient trouvé ensemble dans la vieille bibliothèque de Lucius Malfoy, son grand-père. La plupart, pour ne pas dire la grande majorité, étaient des livres de magies noires. La maison des Malfoy était aujourd'hui leur lieu de vacances, même si avec le temps, Draco et sa famille y allaient de moins en moins.

Scorpius n'avait même pas levé les yeux pour poser cette question. Il savait très bien que son ami savait ce qu'il faisait en préparant la potion, mais est-ce qu'il mesurait bien les conséquences de son acte ? C'était bien moins sûr. Il était le seul à savoir ce que préparait Albus. La première fois qu'ils en avaient parlé, Scorpius avait collé une droite dans le visage anguleux du fils du sauveur. La deuxième fois, il ne lui avait pas répondu, puis la troisième fois quand il avait trouvé son ami en train de faire cette potion dangereuse tout seul, il avait consenti à l'aider.

Il n'approuvait pas. Comment pouvait-il approuver de toute manière ? Mais il refusait que son ami se tue de manière idiote. Peu de potions demandaient quatre mains, donc deux sorciers pour le faire. Celle-ci l'exigeait. Surtout dans les phases où il fallait incorporer le sang de l'utilisateur dans la potion. Il l'avait d'ailleurs surpris de faire cette opération seul quand il l'avait trouvé la troisième fois dans les toilettes. Il eut envie de vomir au souvenir du sang qui jonchait le sol. En voulant surveiller à la fois la potion et le bon déroulement du sort, Albus avait raté son sort et s'était profondément entaillé le bras.

Scorpis n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était précipité pour lui tenir le bras pour empêcher le sang de couler. Les yeux gris avaient tenté de chercher une réponse à cet acte démesuré et surement désespéré. Les yeux de jade avaient pleuré et s'étaient teintés de sang ce jour là. Albus lui avait demandé avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait de bien vouloir verser le sang qui coulait, dans le chaudron. Scorpius n'avait pu qu'acquiescer. Par solidarité de la maison, par amitié, et essentiellement par amour fraternel, il irait jusqu'au bout avec lui. Parce qu'il avait vu la détresse et la souffrance à travers les yeux de son meilleur ami quand il lui avait demandé d'une voix brisée pourquoi il faisait ça.

« _Je veux tellement le voir… libre. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation » _

Il savait de qui il parlait. Il le savait bien mieux que quiconque, l'amour que son meilleur ami portait à cet homme. Cet amour qui le portait chaque jour à l'excellence. Il savait qu'Albus ne pouvait pas supporter d'être loin de lui. Sans lui il était incapable d'être libre. Il était les ailes du serpent qui rêvait de devenir un dragon. Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre cette dévotion suicidaire que son ami portait à cet homme qui était pourtant décédé. Il savait qu'il avait été son soutien pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard. A la fois rejeté par les Serpentards car né de parents rouge et or et à la fois rejeté par les Gryffondors par sa qualité de parfait Fourchelang naturel.

Snape avait été le seul à lui tendre la main pendant ses premières années, où il se cachait pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, petit garçon fragile qu'il était. Albus avait toujours été d'une fragilité et d'une sensibilité extrême, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il l'avait remarqué le jour où le petit Potter l'avait suivi à travers les couloirs alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en deuxième année. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés, Scorpius avait toujours méprisé cet enfant né dans la bonne famille. Mais le brun ébène ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, là où Scorpius avait l'habitude de se cacher pour pleurer, lui n'ayant pas d'endroit où se refugier. Albus lui avait tenu la main pendant qu'il lui avait hurlé de le lâcher, lui et son sang impur. Il lui avait répété telle une litanie qu'il comprenait, qu'il savait quel était le sentiment de ne pas se sentir à sa place dans ce monde en paix, que Scorpius n'était pas seul et qu'il serait là pour pleurer avec lui dans ces toilettes abandonnées.

Et Albus avait tenu parole, il n'était plus allé voir Snape pour pleurer, il était resté avec Scorpius pour l'écouter parler de sa famille rejetée partout dans le monde sorcier et de son nom douloureusement associé aux Mangemorts. Scorpius avait trouvé ça foncièrement étrange, il pensait qu'au bout d'un moment le cadet de Potter allait se lasser de lui. Mais au fil des années, il était resté, venant même plus souvent le voir. Des liens de sang s'étaient crées entre eux, et malgré leur différence profonde, Scorpius n'abandonnerait jamais le garçon qui avait tenu sa main alors que son masque d'arrogance s'était brisé.

Mais si Scorpius avait trouvé l'amitié avec Albus et l'amour à travers sa petite sœur Lily, Albus se trouvait face à une impasse. Il avait trouvé l'amour également, mais celui-ci n'était pas viable dans la durée. Et la souffrance qui se lisait dans les yeux de jade devenait de plus en plus intense. Elle ternissait l'éclat de ses iris aussi bien que l'éclat de son cœur. Et Scorpius savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire oublier cet homme à son meilleur ami. Albus n'était pas comme ça. Son cœur était fidèle, jusqu'à la mort à ses principes et à ses amours. Il avait réfléchi des milliers des fois à une manière de l'aider et de l'empêcher à terminer cette potion. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Il soupira devant l'absence de réponse à sa question, il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute manière. Il humidifia un de ses doigts pourtant le vieux livre et sa respiration s'arrêta brusquement devant la prochaine étape. C'était la dernière. La dernière fois que son sang coulerait dans la potion avant qu'elle soit prête. La dernière étape et cette potion allait sceller le destin d'Albus. Scorpius releva ses yeux du livre et croisa la mine concentrée du brun aux yeux d'émeraude. Il savait très bien que la dernière étape arrivait.

Albus sortit sa baguette et baissa légèrement le feu de son chaudron pour atteindre une température corporelle convenable. Ce n'était pas très précis, mais son sang devrait éviter de bouillir sous l'action des flammes. Après un dernier coup d'œil sur les flammes, il se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux blond. Il avait peur, cela se voyait à travers ses yeux gris, il était complètement terrorisé pour lui. Il sourit doucement intérieurement et remercia Merlin d'avoir mis sur sa route un ami aussi dévoué. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et ferma délicatement le livre à sa place. Scorpius savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'avait pas besoin des consignes du livre pour se débrouiller.

Ils avaient répété tellement de fois sur des animaux. Même si là ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Scorpius sortit un linge blanc, l'enroula sans un mot et sans un bruit autour de son bras, puis compressa fortement. Cela évitera une très grosse perte de sang s'il se loupait dans cette étape. Puis il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Albus se retourna et en deux-trois pas il fut à côté du chaudron avec son bras qui se tenait au dessus du chaudron qui avait fini de bouillir pour prendre la température idéale.

« Bien. La couleur est bonne, l'odeur n'est pas acre comme la dernière fois où tu n'avais pas assez versé de sang. A mon avis je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de te faire une trop grande entaille » soupira Scorpius en positionnant la pointe de sa baguette sur une veine apparente du bras blanc laiteux. Albus lui fit un sourire torve. Son ami cherchait à se rassurer, il savait qu'il fallait une bonne quantité de sang pour que la potion marche.

Les yeux émeraude croisèrent une dernière fois les yeux gris. Albus n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la voix de Scorpius qu'il sentit une immense douleur dans son bras qui lui donna une irrésistible envie d'hurler à plein poumon. Il osa pendant quelques minutes poser ses yeux sur son bras et il eut de vomir lorsqu'il vit son sang couler à pleine gorgée dans la mixture blanche qui se teintait de rouge pourpre. Ce n'était pas une petite entaille veinale comme les autres, on était en train de lui retirer autre chose, il savait que l'incantation marchait. Il se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux, si bien qu'il détourna les yeux de son bras ouvert.

Scorpius sentait que son ami commençait à tourner de l'œil. Il passa sa main de libre derrière le dos du brun qui s'y accrocha tant bien que mal. Le blond se mordilla violemment la lèvre en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir arrêter cette saignée. Il fallait que la potion devienne totalement pourpre, or elle avait plutôt en ce moment même une couleur rosâtre. Ce petit manège dura encore quelques secondes lorsqu'il sentit les jambes de son ami trembler. Il eut envie de pleurer de rage, il détestait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il vidait littéralement son ami de ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Lorsque soudain, la potion s'enfuma, faisant reculer instinctivement les deux adolescents. Scorpius retira sa baguette du bras d'Albus qui posa directement sa main pour faire arrêter le sang. Il s'approcha doucement pour vérifier ce qui s'était passé et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit la couleur de la potion. Un pourpre rosé. La potion n'avait pas marché. Il manquait encore du sang pour qu'elle prenne totalement. Albus sentait la rage monter dans sa gorge, il n'avait clairement plus de force, il y avait franchement des gens qui avaient crée cette potion sans mourir ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Scorpius. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis bien longtemps, il ne pouvait clairement pas montrer ça à son meilleur ami. Il rangea rapidement sa baguette, prit ses affaires et avança d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Il était clairement en train de pleurer, il ne pouvait plus se contenir et déclara dans un demi-sanglot qu'il reviendrait à la même heure pour terminer le travail. Il ne se retourna pas, ne dit pas au revoir à Albus qui comprit la douleur qu'il infligeait à une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

Son poing serré s'était imbibé de sang séché, mais ce n'était pas grave, il tenait encore debout et l'entaille de son bras avait commencé à cicatriser. La cérémonie approchait à grand pas, il fallait absolument qu'ils terminent cette potion demain. Sa voix porta doucement dans les toilettes des filles et Mimi Geignarde apparut. Le jeune Potter pouvait voir à travers ces grandes lunettes, des yeux remplis de tristesse. C'était elle qui lui avait appris qu'il existait une potion pour les fantômes. Elle s'en voulait désormais, elle qui avait adoré son père il y a bien longtemps.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Mimi. Tout ira bien, tu le sais, je ne vais pas mourir » susurra-t-il dans un demi sourire.

Il voulait lui prendre sa main, mais il se rappela avec dégout qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Elle et Snape était hors de toute portée humaine. Cela fit saigner son cœur un peu plus et sa blessure au bras lui parut bien dérisoire. Comme à chaque fois, Mimi promit à Albus de veiller sur la potion qui subissait un sort d'invisibilité à chaque qu'il partait. Personne ne devait s'en approcher, sous aucun prétexte. Pour la première fois, Mimi n'était pas sûre de tenir sa promesse elle qui avait donné toute sa loyauté à la famille Potter.

* * *

_Et voilà, pour la première partie de l'OS ! La deuxième partie sera juste un peu plus longue. J'espère que cela vous a plu que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop étrange. N'oubliez pas de dire ce vous en avez pensé, les reviews sont notre seul salaire et elles sont toujours enrichissantes. Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à dans deux semaines maximum ! _

_Merci pour tout !_


End file.
